


Boys On Their Side

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Indian takeaway sounds AMAZING, M/M, Name The Author GOEvents Server #7, Post-Coital Cuddling, Short & Sweet, Song: What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction), Wordcount: 100-500, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: Warlock loves Adam and Adam loves Warlock.They trade lazy kisses letting their hands wander, tangling their limbs together softly. After a few long minutes, just when Adam has started to really get a good mark going on Warlock’s pale throat, Warlock’s stomach gives a dramatic growl. They both burst into giggles which turn into belly laughs at the absurdity."Ah see! I told you I was hungry.” Warlock says as his laughter subsides. He tucks a curl behind Adam’s ear.
Relationships: Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46
Collections: GO Events - Rare Pairs





	Boys On Their Side

**Author's Note:**

> Some very sweet domestic fluff about Adam Young & Warlock Dowling. Just two boys being in love and cuddling. I wrote this for the NTA round 7 on the GOEvents server. I usually get hardcore on these and this one just came out so soft and sweet. Enjoy!

“So now what do you want to do about dinner?” 

Adam is still damp at the temples and trying to catch his breath. He rolls over and pokes Warlock in the ribs.

“Hey! Wot?!” Warlock squirms away laughing. His face is flushed and his smile bright.

“How can you be thinking of food so bloody quickly?” Adam huffs. He’s rolling his eyes, but he can’t hide his grin. They both roll back together, foreheads almost touching. 

“You know I’m always hungry.” Warlock cocks an eyebrow. “Afterwards.” He slides his hand up to cup Adam’s jaw. 

Adam grins. “You DID do a lot of work. Probably at least worth a curry from Kriket.” He leans in to nip at Warlock’s bottom lip, pulling a low groan from him. 

“See now you’re just trying to distract me.” Warlock tangles his hand in Adam’s curls and kisses him. 

They trade lazy kisses letting their hands wander, tangling their limbs together softly. After a few long minutes, just when Adam has started to really get a good mark going on Warlock’s pale throat, Warlock’s stomach gives a dramatic growl. They both burst into giggles which turn into belly laughs at the absurdity. 

“Ah see! I told you I was hungry.” Warlock says as his laughter subsides. He tucks a curl behind Adam’s ear. 

“Make good on your curry offer sweetheart or I’m liable to waste away into nothing.” They nuzzle their noses together and Adam lays a kiss on Warlock’s forehead. 

“Alright yeah yeah. You’re lucky you’re the best boyfriend in London.” 

He gets up and roots around for his trousers waiting to hear the, by now, well worn reply. 

“Ah love, I’M the lucky one.” 

Warlock grins fondly up from the bed as Adam finds his pants and pulls them on quickly. He lays back and watches as the light from the window turns his skin gold. His eyes linger as he finishes dressing. He’s so quick and bright, the light to his dark, his sunshine boy. 

Adam winks from the doorway and says “Back in tick.” 

Warlock blows him a kiss. “Mind how you go!” he calls as he hears Adam clatter down the stairs in a rush. 

He smiles to himself as he flops back on the tangled sheets and thinks to himself. “Oh love, how lucky we are to have each other.” 


End file.
